


The Forest of Cats and Dogs

by AriesDanger24



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basically human people with cat ears and tails, M/M, Were-Creatures, but not in characters background, cursing, love these two, male x male, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: AU) Kagami, the were-tiger, stumbles into a territory away from his home and meets a strange black cat in the forest. This other were-cat is really a jerk and Kagami hates him but maybe not when he starts to fall in love with him. Especially when the panther is freaking hot and coming onto him so strongly! (AoKaga yaoi smut) (One-shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aryes: Hello, here's an Aokaga one-shot for ze sweet and sexy couple Aomine x Kagami. I love this pairing and this is my first fanfic for them. I really hope you enjoy it. If you want to leave reviews or comments, that's great~! This story is kinda based on a picture i saw on ze google. It had Kagami and Aomine dressed as people with respective panther and tiger ears and tails. So worked on this forever and i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket 
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI (MALE X MALE) FILLED ONE SHOT! THERE WILL BE SMUT, SO PLEASE ENJOY OR TURN BACK NOW. (VERY SMUT FILLED) ALSO THERE IS ONLY A VERY TINY MENTION OF RAPE (NOT CHARACTER BACKGROUND BUT A SMALL COMMENT OF IT) SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> TO ALL WHO ARE GOING TO READ, ENJOY~
> 
> ~ARYES

The Forest of Cats and Dogs

Kagami had absolutely no idea where this weird cat had come from. His red eyes were currently staring upward at a rather strange cat, who in turn stared down at him. "Well, Well, Well, So a Tiger now wanders in my territory, how very different indeed," said the strange new cat in the tree, the mancat draped over the tree branch like a curtain. The cat was laying on his side with his head propped up by a dark-skinned hand, the color catching his eyes slightly. It looked like he had been napping, but it was easy to see for Kagami with those aware eyes that the dark cat had been watching him for more than he initially thought. Navy eyes gazed into his peeringly as if he had already guessed his innocent intentions of his trip.

Kagami, in truth, had been chasing a rabbit when he wandered into the wrong side of the forest, and in the end, he didn't even catch the little brown rabbit he was chasing. That was all there was to the story, but he wasn't going to waste time telling a strange smug looking cat about it. He was already more than a little pissed off, because of the rabbit ordeal, and the red headed tiger knew that this arrogant black idiotic looking cat was going to potentially make him just snap. His eyes couldn't help but look at the cat inquisitively, he had never seen any big cats like himself. This side of the jungle just didn't have many, especially dark skinned ones who looked like a jackass.

Up above, the dark skinned cat's smug smile disappeared as the Tiger's attention was diverted in his own cloud of thought. There was a swish of the black tail from behind the tree the strange cat was laying in and the ears were back slightly until the smile suddenly returned stronger. He had probably been thinking about something, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" It was simple question meant to be demeaning, but Kagami, the red tiger man, roared with a bark of laughter, it was a funny thing to hear a cat say something like that. The other cat seemed to be a little annoyed with his response if the swish of the tail was anything to go by.

The other cat was simply confused, most other creatures would fear him, and cats being a main type of animal who feared him, in fact, the black cat was even more interested in the tiger now. The tiger seemed to have quelled the laughter he had before and stood to ask, "I have never seen your kind before. What type of cat are you?" This took the black cat in the tree by surprise as he sat up, how did another creature in this jungle not know his name? Well, that must be corrected now shouldn't it? The black cat man shimmied out of the tree. He hadn't been far up in the tree so getting down was simple, the black cat's feet touching the floor of the jungle without a wink of sound. It was a little startling to Kagami when the man looked at him directly, his body now in enough view to see. Black fur that had made a triangle in the front of his pants and the back, all leading to his crotch and tail, the rest of his lower body hidden by low hanging pants, the man was shirtless which showed his dark shadowy skin off like a medal.

The navy haired man was breath taking and also intimidating as hell, but Kagami wasn't one to back down as he asked again, defensively raising his hairs and unsheathing his sharp nails which grew from his alarm to a sharp point, "Who are you?" The man seemed surprised at his behavior, but also there was vague amusement on his face which pissed off the tiger slightly, his ears reared back in distaste. "You really have no idea what I am?" asked the strange cat again, his dark eyes staring pointedly at him that made the lighter skinned man realize that his eyes were the same color as his fur. "You're a cat," said Kagami flatly as the dark cat came into his view, another irritated swish of the man's tail made the tiger smirk, he liked pissing off this asshole. The man gave a dark look as he said, "How can a tiger not know what I am? Your stupidity astounds me, where is your pack?"

The darker man didn't miss the small flinch and widened eyes of the tiger, his eyes narrowed at the strange response. The red haired male then looked sheepishly to the side, but the dark cat noticed the slightly sad look the man had as he spoke, "Well, actually I was raised by the lost dog's clan since I can remember, so yeah, don't know an asshole like you or any of your kind." The tiger huffed in his direction and watched as the dark cat paused in his advancement toward Kagami. "So you don't have a clan? What happened to them?" asked the darker male and Kagami gave him a dark look, the man's navy eyes watching as the tiger's tail curled around to the front of his mid-section in defensiveness, but the offensive growl from the tiger contradicted it as he spat out, "Like hell I know! Why should I tell an asshole like you, especially since I don't even know your damn name or what the fuck you are?!"

"Well," started the dark cat as he came even closer into the tiger's personal space giving the tiger a better view or rather a clearer view of what the man looked like. He was tall like him, but the asshole cat was a hedge taller than him by a centimeter. The dark cat's dark navy eyes stared into his challengingly, it was clear the man was enjoying their little talk. "My name is Aomine Daiki and I am a black panther," Kagami's ears flattened as the man moved around him, then they straightened again as he stared at Aomine, who now had stopped moving around him and now stood directly in front of him. Aomine's eyes watched as the tiger's tail uncurled and the tiger's red eyes became unpredatory and now watched him observantly, he seemed to have his attention now.

"Us black panthers travel alone, but tigers go in packs, but onto a better question regarding you, why would you wander here of all places, right into my neck of the woods, hmm?" asked Aomine who once again decided to invade the tiger's space, which elicited a similar reaction as before, the tiger's tail curled and his eyes dark and cautious. Aomine took his time evaluating the tiger now who had wondered into his territory, he hadn't gotten a good enough look as his eyes now registered the male's features. The tiger's skin was sun-kissed skin was practically golden, with a typical set of tail's and ears, though they looked softer than his own. His clothing was a very basic black tank top and brown shorts that showed off his tan skin with the contrast and a ring necklace hung around his neck. The man's body was strong looking, built with apparent muscles and he was about as tall as Aomine himself. The dark cat smirked at the fact that he was taller by a hair and saw the tiger becoming a little too jumpy at his presence so he decided to speak again, if only to ease the tension in the man and keep this game they had going.

"So do ya got a name tiger?" Aomine asked with a sly swish of his tail as he saw the male look at him cautiously again, the man was indeed relieving Aomine's boredom. "Kagami Taiga," The dark cat paused and looked over at the tiger and said, "what? WHAT!?" The panther blinked and couldn't help laughing obnoxiously into the air, because what the hell?! His name was so similar that it was just sad! "Your name even sounds like tiger!" said Aomine through his hysterics and the red head seemed to flush and yell angriliy at him, "Shut up Aho-mine!" Aomine stopped laughing and got up close to Kagami again and said, "Well Baka-mi, what are you gonna do about it?"

Aomine saw the anger flare up in the red eyes and quickly jumped backward a foot, it seemed to be just in time as the tiger's lethal claws outstretched to where his face had been only moments earlier. The panther felt a grin grow on his face and his heart beat wildly, he wanted to see what the other could do, could he give Aomine the thrill he had been seeking for so long? The thrill of the chase and those eyes that would take any challenge, he really hoped this idiot would take the bait. He wanted to see it for himself, he wanted this challenge and now he had the perfect applicant!

"Oh~, so you are fast too? Do you really think you can catch me Bakami? Let's make a bet then, unless you think you can't catch me?" asked Aomine and in an instant he knew the tiger would take the bait, a smile appearing on both their faces, Kagami's malice practically dripping from his body as he growled out, " Oh, I'll catch you alright! I'll scratch you to pieces!" he roared as he jumped to where Aomine was landing, it was another miss as the dark cat dodged to the side. They raced around each other for a second as the panther said with a smug expression on his face, "How about this Bakami, If you catch me in five minutes, you get to scratch me once anywhere on my body, but if I win, then you have to answer every question I ask. Deal?"

Both paused their movements as the tiger thought about it for a few moments then a smile started on Kagami's face as he barked, "Fine, but you are gonna have that annoying mouth of yours scarred when I win Ahomine!" Aomine barked out with laughter and spoke with a dark look, "that's if you can catch me Bakami!" Kagami gritted his teeth as he rushed at Aomine through the dense forest cover, their game had already began. The tiger's senses were piqued for his prey, his red eyes gleaming around the ground for trail signs, then his nose picked up a smell he found familiar. 'He went west,' that was Kagami's thought as he turned west , he saw far off a fast rustle of bushes and he bolted towards the direction, it had to be the panther!

Kagami's feet galloped against the ground as his heart raced from the chase, he was going fast, very fast. He had been running for 3 minutes and had 2 minutes to go, Kagami felt panic rise in him along with anger. He was so close that he could hear the other rustling the leaves with his fast pace, his dark tail almost visible at some moments. The man was still so far away and no matter how much power he put into his feet and ran, so he decided to try even harder. Aomine, on the other hand could hear the tiger getting closer as the time ran down. It was thrilling, no one had been able to even keep up with him past the 3 minute mark, so the fact that the tiger was gaining on him was a miracle, a wonderful miracle indeed. It had been such a long time since he had had this much fun, and the best part is that he could feel that strong aura, even though Aomine knew he would win in the end.

As the last minute neared its end the panther counted down, '5, 4, 3-' That is until a loud roar erupted from behind him sending a chill down his spine as he turned to see Kagami's red eyes narrowed at him. His breath was stolen for only a moment as his blood chilled as he yelled out, "Woah!" and jumped quickly out of the way. The tiger's outstretched tan arms caught his attention from the sheen of sweat on his face and arms. Any other animal would have given up the chase long ago, but this tiger had pushed himself even harder. Even as Aomine jumped to the side he saw those ruby eyes stare at his body's movement and one of the outstretched claws tried to follow his body to grab him. Kagami couldn't quite grab the panther so he grabbed the ground instead and he tried to stop his fall from happening. The tiger had jumped to hard and was going to crash into the ground, but stopped himself with his hands that clutched the ground.

"Time," Aomine panted out as he watched Kagami begin to get himself off the ground, the dirt in his claws flying off as he shook his wrists. Kagami wandered over to a tree a little wobbly and sat down at the trunk trying to just breath. The tiger's whole body practically radiated heat while Aomine was only lightly rasping his breaths in. After a few moments, the red head panted out the words, "Damn it," followed by a cough. The red eyed man watched as the panther mimicked him by sitting against a tree opposite of him. A smug smile on the man's face as he said, "You're pretty good Bakami, most cats can't even keep up with my speed, much less catch up after I lose 'em in the forest." The tiger gave him a weak glare, but gave up trying to reply to him and focused on breathing.

"So, how are the Lost Dogs doing?" Aomine asked after they both caught their breath, Kagami stared at the panther evenly and asked, "Why do you wanna know?" Aomine breathed out a sigh and shrugged, "I knew a guy named Kuroko Tetsu." The panther watched as the red head's eyes widened comically and gasping in apparent shock, "You know Tetsu!?" The dark skinned man chuckled and commented with amusement, "So he's still alive then?" Kagami smiled and said, "Yeah, he's my hunting partner!" The prideful smile that Kagami had on his face made Aomine's heart pound loudly in his ears when he saw that goofy smile on the other's face.

It made him more curious about the other male, "So how's Tetsu doing then?" Kagami smirked, "He's doing great. He's the one who found me," this piqued Aomine's interest, "Found you?" Kagami gave the panther a dark look and said, "Yeah, do you know where Tekkou country is?" Aomine sat up rigidly and leaned closer to where Kagami was with wide eyes. Going to Tekkou country was just suicide, "Yeah, I know it." Kagami sighed and said, "We'll, I was found in the underbrush fighting against the Tekkou bears. Three giant bears were attacking me and I was on my last leg before the Lost dogs helped me fight them off. The bears were already bloodied from the fight, I got them pretty good before the dogs arrived. Without them, I would've died for sure though." Aomine noticed that the Tiger's eyes were sparkling whenever he spoke of the Seiren Lost Dogs, it was strange and endearing to see the very violent tiger from before become giddly happy.

Aomine wanted to lighten the mood even more, "So am I the only other cat you've met?" Kagami grimaced and slightly glared at Aomine as h looked to the side and said, "No, i've met a few cats. There was this lion named Kise, and a leopard named Midorama." Aomine held back a smile as he watched fixedly on the way the younger cat's tail swish in irritation. "So, have you ever mated before?" the tail stopped flicking around, in fact it bristeled sharply and the tiger's ears folded fully unto his head. Kagami curled up with his tail defensively and he covered his whole body up. Aomine couldn't help laughing, "No!? You haven't mated with anyone?" Aomine cried out as he laughed uncontrollably to see the tiger's face pop up from his small hiding, his face bright red in embarrassment and anger, " Shut up! Leave my love life out of your questions!"

"Nope, the deal was you had to answer all my questions. So you really haven't? That's funny," the panther said with a smug smile and he was met with an angry stare, "You're so annoying, I bet you don't get any mates either!" Kagami remarked, but he was met with a smug ass laugh that made him want to hit the panther in the jaw, "Actually, I have mates always lining up for me and still do!" Kagami snorted and looked away, "Well, good for you. I don't care about any of that anyway. Females are too annoying." Aomine looked at Kagami bluntly as he said casually, "Yeah they are, but who said anything about women?" The tiger blinked in surprise as Aomine spoke. Aomine's dark eyes watched for the lighter male's reaction, and the tiger looked deep in thought. His face turned as red as his hair when he realized his mistake.

"Sorry about that. I thought you meant females, but they are really annoying," Kagami said and was met with Aomine bellowing laughter as he stood up. The panther's body once again catching his attention, but he paid no mind, guessing the only reason his heart sped up was because they were talking about mates and such. The dark skinned male made his way over to where the tiger sat and plopped himself down right next to him. Kagami watched him warily as the panther spoke, giving Kagami a dark look that he couldn't place, "Mates with me can be men or women, but while women chase me, men tend to be more reserved." Kagami felt very self conscious of where Aomine was now, their proximity making Kagami's heart jump heavily and his stomach was fluttering.

"Oi! W-what are you doing Ahomine!" yelled Kagami as the panther's hands came up to his face, the dark fingertips brushing his cheeks and finding their place in his hair, their grip unmovable. The tiger felt himself still and his breath frozen, he couldn't believe this was happening with a stranger! He couldn't move at all, his body immobilized with shock, the whole situation was something entirely new to Kagami. His face started to burn and he didn't know what he should do as he watched the other man's lips moved in a way that attracted his eyes. "So Kagami, have you ever thought about males this way?" Aomine asked then he added, "Or are you scared?" The panther watched with satisfaction as the red haired air head answered his question with those very warm eyes flaring hotly at Aomine's words, " I'm not scared. I don't have time to think about any of that shit! I have to get food for my clan and other things to worry about."

The tiger tried to turn his head away from the panther, but the grip the bigger cat had on his head was strong and he watched as the bastard smiled smugly in a way that made Kagami tremble, "Scaredy-cat!" Aomine said the words triumphantly as he closed in on the blushing tiger, an adorable sight. The dark lips met with the tiger's petrified one's and Kagami was sure he was dreaming or something. The taller man nipped his lip and that small bit of pain made Kagami realize that this was happening and that the panther was asking for him to open his lips up to him. The red head opened his eyes that he hadn't even thought he had closed only to see the smug ass blue eyes. Kagami made a fist with no hesitation and tried to hit Aomine, but the raven haired male caught the fist by Kagami's wrist. The panther made a swift move as he let go of Kagami's face with his other hand and caught his other wrist.

The small freedom he gained was short lived when Aomine pulled the wrists towards him in a quick jerky movement that made Kagami gasp from the slight pain which the navy haired man used to his advantage. The tiger was trapped in another sudden kiss, but this time they french kissed, Kagami's whole body trembled from the way the other man tasted all of him without wasting a breath. The kiss was so hard that it made Kagami tumble backwards onto the hard dirt ground with the panther's lips doing sinful things to him without even stopping his movements. The tiger felt his face flush and he moaned softly into the other's mouth as the pleasurable feeling became vocal and uncontrollable. The red haired man felt the panther's hands separate as Aomine now pinned the tiger's wrists with a single hand.

Kagami pulled at the restraint, but the other cat's grip was strong enough to hold him down, he tried to wriggle away too, but that also didn't work. The shorter male needed to breath, but he didn't know how to tell Aomine that when he was kissing the fucking life outta him! Aomine though seemed to have also figured out that air was a necessity for life as well, and thankfully parted, both males gulping air greedily and panting to get more. Aomine didn't quite know why he had wanted to kiss the annoying tiger, but something about this cat attracted him. Maybe it was the dangerously ferocious aura, or maybe he just looked like a good fuck and his body agrees. All he knew was that the moment he pulled back he realized why he had kissed him to begin with. The blood red eyes Aomine had been fascinated with before had nothing on the man's blushing face.

Aomine's eyes lit up when he saw the absolutely fuckable cute tiger underneath him panting for breath, eyes dazed, lip swollen perfectly from their long unwavering kiss. His tan skin that was lightly exposed was also a red color from their activities, and the sweet looking tiger turned even more red down to his neck when their eyes met. He felt Kagami pull at his grip, but to no avail. Yeah, there was no way a cute and sexy tiger was going to wander away from his territory without at least paying some dues first. "Oi, Ahomine! Let me up, I am sick of your damn games," the tiger sounded weak and damn if that didn't do things to Aomine from just hearing it. The strong man he had fought with moments earlier was now being completely dominated, and even still he was fighting him. Aomine smiled and Kagami looked at him with an angry glare, his teeth grinding slightly as he growled out, "Ahomine."

The red head couldn't speak anymore when the panther suddenly kissed him again, his dark eyes staring into the red eyes hotly. Kagami panicked slightly when he felt a dark hand trail underneath his black tanktop. The strong hand trailed across his abdomen and made Kagami gave out a shuddered breath as they parted, the teasing hands mapping his body. Aomine's hands went up until they reached his chest and Kagami let out a whine and a moan slip as the panther's hands twisted his nipples teasingly. The dark haired man smirked into another kiss that completely left Kagami completely breathless and gasping for air. It was like an inferno, a flame that was just burning brighter and it was suffocating.

Kagami finally turned his head so he could avoid another long kiss, and Aomine took the chance to glance down at the skin that was now visible from his little bit of foreplay. The black tanktop on the tiger was hiked upward to give light to the muscular tiger, Aomine usually didn't like to play with men, but he could make an exception for the tiger. The tanktop was actually so high up that he could even see one of the abused looking nipples that he had just touched. "What the hell Ahomine," Kagami tried to say, but it was just breathless words that made Aomine shiver. What the hell was this tiger doing to him? "Damn it, you are acting too cute Bakami," Aomine said, his voice low and throaty as he attacked the man's open neck. Kagami's usually swift reply faltered from the panther's ministrations, and his thoughts completely flying out the window.

The dark skinned man grabbed at the tiger's tank top and wrestled it off the smaller male's body, Aomine's hand that was holding Kagami's wrist disappeared only for a moment to completely tear the piece clothing from the tiger's body only to return fast enough that Kagami couldn't escape even if he wanted to. The tiger was actually doubting if he wanted to leave now, the way the panther was pleasuring him was driving him crazy. His whole body was battling, his instincts wanting to mate with the other and just feed this urge while his logic was fighting a losing battle because of fear and caution. Kagami's eyes started to close as the pleasurable touches caused him to feel overwhelmed and he felt panic rise up again when he felt the panther start to lick at his abdomen. The tiger's whole body turned red, feeling very self conscious all of a sudden.

"OI! Wait a second!" The tiger tried to say, but the way that Aomine was looking at him was diving him nuts. Those dark eyes watched him with a very hazed gaze as the panther dragged his tongue downward and back up again in a teasing manner on the tiger's chest sending chills down his spine. Aomine watched as the tiger shivered at his touches, his eyes completely engrossed the younger male's body. He had had more mates than meals in his life, but nothing could compare to naïve and innocent tiger in front of him. The red head's spirit and feriousity is something Aomine was finding surprisingly a turn on, and his body wasn't bad either. Every little moan that fell from the red head's lips made the panther's pants get tighter.

Aomine enjoyed pleasuring his partners, which was actually rather strange considering how selfish he was, he enjoyed the way his efforts were rewarded so visually. Kagami especially rewarded him with his sensitivity to every little thing to the point where Aomine just wanted to pleasure him till he passed out or became feral. The dark skinned male started to kiss at the skin as he went back up to where the abused red nipples lay erect and wanting attention. Though the tiger tried to protest, it seemed his body was more truthful than his mouth was. Aomine latched onto one of the nubs and felt his whole body shiver at the sound of the red head's sexy little gasp, it was a shortened breath that was audible and he watched the red faced tiger hide into his arm.

Actually, Aomine had let go of the other man's wrists a while ago so it was strange to see the tiger put his elbows together and hide his face. Aomine felt accomplished and a little peeved when he saw the red haired male trying to hide away from him, part of his reward was seeing his partner's face. Kagami had a good face when he was in the middle of foreplay, so it was a shame to hide Kagami's face. Aomine felt a smirk work its way onto his face as he lowered his face closer, but not too close in case this was a rouge to attack him and run. "Really Bakami? Hiding like a coward huh?" Aomine watched as the cat tail that had only been swishing to the side get bristled and curl around Kagami's front. It was defensive, then it fell flat and pounded angrily against the ground and the ears on Kagami's head flattened as the fur on his head rose upward. Aomine sat back a little and felt a small ball of nervousness in his stomach when he tried to continue, he tried to stop himself but to no avail, "So little Bakami is scared of the big bad panther? I guess you-"

The fake smirk started to fail him when those elbows opened up a little, just enough to see teary eyes and tear streaks that froze the panther. The fiery tiger was angry, he could see it still in those eyes smoldering, but there was also things Aomine didn't want to see in them, one being regret and shame. The red head hiccuped slightly, but the angry voice from earlier was still there, it was just shakier and more heartbreaking as he spoke, "So it was all a joke to you?" Oh yeah, Aomine felt like a shit bag right now, and that would be an understatement as he watched the tiger pull his arms away from the hold Aomine had before. He had tried to pry away the tiger's arms earlier, but it hurt worse when he shook them off. Kagami sat up and wiped his eyes away and gave the panther a glare that made Aomine's stone cold heart slowly melt.

"Look," said the taller male as he scratched his head, he still felt like shit, he needed to apologize. Especially since he took the other man's innocence away and probably a lot of firsts, that was probably his first kiss and first touch, so many firsts and he blew right past them without even a care in the world. " It wasn't a joke. I assumed you wanted it as well," said Aomine plainly and the red head was still glaring at him and curling his tail around himself, "So you aren't just playing me right now? This isn't some sick joke you play on people right?" Aomine was baffled as he responded quickly, "Damn Bakami, how cruel do you think I am?" The tiger made an aggravated swish and made a fist and shouted, "Kagami! Just call me Kagami you ass hat! If you're gonna do all this stuff to me, then at least call me by that!"

"Kagami," Aomine said the word slowly on his lips, he watched the other man's eyes flicker away and the paler ears turn more red. Ah, he saw how this works now. The dark skinned male smiled with an evil smile as he started to crawl toward the red haired man again, watching as the eyes instantly observed him. He was cautious of him now, very self conscious as well, all of the tiger's attention on him alone. "well Kagami," Aomine drawled out the name and watched as the tiger's eyes widened and how his mouth fell open slightly, "you should really call me by my name, do you wanna know why?" Kagami stared at him with narrowed eyes as he expected some sort of comeback, the panther's dark hands moved themselves to trap the tiger against the tree.

Kagami didn't answer his question so the dark skinned male got even closer until his head touched the tree behind the tiger, his mouth very close to the tan ears as he spoke the answer lowly, "Because tonight you will be screaming it so loudly that you won't speak for a week when I am done with you. I am gonna fuck you over and over again until no one else can satisfy you but me. I feel this urge to touch you all over and make you come undone. I want to see it with my own eyes and I'll be damned if I let you out of my territory ever again, because of your damn sweet cries. Trust me though when I say you will love every bit of this and you will never be satisfied without me. So you'll just have to stay with me forever." Honestly though, Aomine felt like such a sap and not even because of how he just committed his whole mating life to one person, but just because of how it happened. Who would ever believe such a perfectly well perfect tiger would just waltz into his territory and end in the panther completely falling in love?

Yeah, he knew what love was, he had thought he did, at least until he met this idiot of a tiger. This beautiful, muscular, athletic, strong, fiery, spiritful, sweet, adorable, sexy as hell tiger was ruining him such a fucking great way. The dark haired male honestly thought that being with this idiot forever was looking pretty great, it's not like there were many choices to begin with, but no stood a chance against this perfect mix of sweet and sexy. Aomine pulled away to see the red haired male as he guessed blushing so badly that he looked almost like a sunburn, and his red ruby eyes were wide. He had probably just spooked the hell out of the buff virgin, he kinda laughed and grinned at the reaction.

Kagami was indeed in a lack of better terms losing his shit right now, especially when the cat then added after laughing at him, "Hey Kagami, did you know that I want to kiss those sweet lips of yours until they turn red, then bite that tan neck and leave deep red marks." The voice was sultry along with the very lustful look that made Kagami's heart race like a runner in his chest. Those dark eyes almost looked black in the shadow, it was electrifying as the man put his own dark hand to his face, his mouth gently biting his forefinger and his thumb on his cheekbone. Then, the forefinger left his mouth swiftly as it appeared, little imprints indicating his teeth decorated it as Aomine growled out, "I want to fuck you into the ground until you lose control."

"But-but...I'm not gay!" that was the only thing Kagami could thing of to sputter out, but he barely got that out of him, he had never really been into women or men. Nothing had attracted him to either sex, until he had met this asshole. There was something about that smug smile, that powerful walk, those entrancing eyes that drew him to Aomine. He could say that the panther was the first person he had ever been attracted to, so yes in some ways he was not in fact gay. Kagami yelped as the dark skinned man attached himself to his abused nipples and gently nipped at them this time causing Kagamki to unconsiously hug the panther closer to him. Kagami moaned lowly, he wanted more, he didn't know why but he just had to.

Aomine responded by sucking the nipples sweetly and making the tiger squirm and moan again. Aomine left Kagami's nipples to once again venture to the bright pink lips that were begging for him to wreck them. Aomine kissed the man hard and was happily surprised when he was kissed back with not bad technique for a newbie. The dark skinned hands roamed the tanned man's body and they parted for breath, he heard the tiger pant out, "I...I am not...gay." He felt himself laugh at the repeated words and then say, "You know what Kagami, I am bisexual so I don't really care if you're gay or not. As long as you be a good little tiger and let me fuck you into heaven. I really don't think we have a problem now do we?" Aomine watched as the red head gasped short of a breath when Aomine slipped his hands down those shorts he had been so eager to get off the tiger.

The sooner the brown shorts were off the tan tiger the better, but for now Aomine just settled for slipping his hands downward and following that red haired trail to the tiger's manhood. The dark haired man was surprised by Kagami's length and size, Aomine was sure that his own dick was about the same, they were so similar except Kagami's dick was more shaped and smooth. Aomine watched as the tiger's closed eyes opened to look at him, his red eyes looking so pleading and desperate that they spurred the dark cat to action. His hand started to stroke the tiger's member slowly and he watched in pure awe as the tiger's breaths became sparse and heavy. He should have just done this from the beginning, he felt his whole body ache for this damn tiger when he acted like this. Aomine grit his teeth at the thought and lifted his fingers up to the red head's mouth and rasped, "fucking suck my fingers Bakami."

Aomine thought he was going to get sassed by Kagami for saying the nickname again but found that Kagami took the order obediently. The tanned fingers disappearing behind those talented lips, Aomine could feel the tiger sucking them hard and soft all at once. It made him get chills when he thought about Kagami sucking something else, Aomine quickly grabbed his fingers back after a moment and watched as the red haired male's eyes open and big hand gasp at Aomine's wrist. Bakami had stopped his hand from pulling back and leaned forward again, "Woah, Baka-OW!" Aomine yelped when Kagami bit into his fingers, lightly enough that it didn't bleed but Kagami's teeth were very painful.

The panther grabbed his hand back and watched as a triumphant smirk went on the red head's face which made Aomine pissed when the tiger said, "What's wrong Ahomine, can't take a bit of pain?" The panther smirked back after feeling his blood boil, this cat would be the death of him. Aomine grabbed the red head's shorts and pulled them down quickly, the tiger squirming away from the new air exposed to his sensitive member. Aomine grabbed at Kagami's leg and scooted closer to see the man in full, he gulped audibly. Kagami really was smoother down there, there wasn't a trace of harsh hair on the man's tanned skin, just soft hairs on his treasure trail. It was intriguing to Aomine how Kagami was that shaven and smooth, but he didn't have time to ask for that now. His fingers circled the tiger's anus, the simple touch making the red head visibly flinch and a sound of surprise happening.

The tiger's seemed to grasp at the ground as he started to fully explore the tiger and damn was it tight enough to make Aomine shiver. The first finger was in and Kagami kept making weird faces while at the same time looking like he had just got out of bed mixed with a great bout of sex. His face was pink and his eyes seemed to look anywhere but at Aomine, one of his tanned hands clamping away all of the sounds. Aomine disliked that, a lot. He instinctively reached out with his free hand and pulled the hand away from the sweet sounding lips and pinned the hand by the wrist on the hard ground. His eyes narrowed as he leaned downward and rasped out, "I want to hear those noises Kagami, I want to hear every little sound that comes from you as I fuck you into oblivion." He saw the red eyes widen and the tiger's face seemed to flush even more, Aomine felt himself smile.

Kagami was going to go crazy, every nerve in his body was on edge, every sensation enhanced to the fullest. The cold dirt ground, the way Aomine made him feel, the heat from Aomine's hand on his wrist and especially, the finger currently in his ass. It felt strange and weird, because any little movement Aomine was making instantly affected him. A small flick to the right, his finger curling, it was so strange that Kagami couldn't explain it. He was so shocked by everything that he couldn't even speak, he felt like he was breathing a mile a minute, he probably looked like he was on catnip or something. Then there was another movement from Aomine that made him arch upward, his spine curving till it hurt before relaxing. Well, he was relaxing it when the panther decided to start kissing at his neck and torso again. The hot feeling made Kagami's heart pound especially when the panther started to make patterns and mix in biting.

Then, he felt another finger start to intrude from the back that made him choke on a breath, but was forgotten by the painful/pleasurable bite on his nipple by Aomine. The blue haired man licking at it and scraping his teeth around his chest, then he caught sight of Aomine. His blue eyes more specifically, they were staring straight at him and Kagami could take in the sight of the man currently making him crazy. He looked similar to how Kagami felt, like they were high on catnip, his pupils blown out full and his breathing fast. It would have looked funny if he currently wasn't getting completely dominated by this man. Kagami reached out with his free hand and hooked it around Aomine's neck, wincing when the action made the panther drive his fingers deeper.

Kagami noticed also that the strange feeling of being invaded was not hurting anymore and he was getting used to it. The red head pulled Aomine so that their lips connected, the panther making a surprised noise at the tiger's move. The kiss was deepened when Aomine let go of Kagami's wrist to grasp his head, and Kagami's hand was still around the panther's neck. They roughly let go of each other, panting and gasping only inches apart before Kagami saw that selfish grin on the blue haired man's face. That was when Aomine hit something inside of him that made Kagami throw his head back till it pressed against the ground, moaning and yowling mixed in a shout. It was pure pleasure that was completely making Kagami's vision blur white, and vaguely he heard Aomine comment happily, "Found it."

"What!?" Kagami tried to say but another fast thrust of his fingers to that same spot made Kagami choke on the word and he felt Aomine come closer till the man's head was touching the ground beside Kagami's. "You really are tight Bakami~ So fucking tight that you are making me more excited than I have ever been in my whole life," the panther's voice was low and seductive, his words making Kagami moan lowly as a third finger was added. The red head felt his stomach start to build a pressure, he was going to cum at this rate, "Wait Aho-fuck!" Kagami cut off when the man swiftly hit the spot slightly and kissed at his ear. It seemed as though the panther could read his mind when he rasped out into his ear, "Cum for me Taiga, I want to see that climax face of yours so badly right now! Come on Taiga~" Kagami let out a yell and curled as his body trembled, his climax now taking him to a place he had never been. It was so powerful that he couldn't think of anything, his primal instincts taking over him. His hands at Aomine's back and Kagami couldn't help but bite that dark neck of his, he bit deep enough to leave that bastard a mark that wouldn't disappear for a long while.

Aomine on the other hand was losing his mind still, the red head's climax face made him practically breathless. He would etch to memory, because everything about it was arousing. The damn eyebrows he thought were strange now became a very attractive feature as they scrunched in a wonderful way on the tiger's face. "Damn it," Kagami had panted as he came down from his high and Aomine felt like he would swoon from the sound of his voice. The panther felt himself get impatient as he retrieved his fingers from where they had been, a cute sound leaving the red head when the fingers departed. Aomine kissed the tiger, reveling in every escaping sound from the male, each making the panther even more impatient to get inside of him. He bit at the tiger's ear and said, "This will only hurt for about a minute, but just breathe through it. If you can do that I will take you to an even better place."

There was a soft laugh and the tiger said, "Ha, you sound like a really creepy pervert you know that?" Aomine smiled, ah yes indeed he liked that side of Kagami too, the side that sarcastically lashed at him whenever he felt like it. "You know, next time I won't warn ya. Instead, I'll not say a darn thing and let ya figure it out on your own," but he was met with a soft sounding, "No you won't." It sounded confident and Aomine felt himself blush and look away, the tiger really did seem to know him well enough to notice all warnings he had been giving out. He gave the tiger plenty of room the whole time to leave if he really wanted, plenty of chances to bite him and run, but he had stayed through it all. "That's unfair Bakami. I have to say all the shitty stuff while you're getting all the cool lines," Aomine said with a small smile and he was met with a very pissed looking tiger.

Kagami really was getting tired of hearing the panther rasping in his ear, "Hey Aho, just put it in there already. If I can take your running mouth for 45 minutes, then I can deal with your dick up my ass. Just keep your promise from earlier, it be a shame if you lost a bet because you couldn't perform well enough." That comment seemed to do the trick as a sinister smile appeared on the panther's face, "couldn't perform huh? We will see about that you damn virgin!" Aomine slammed his whole dick in one thrust, seated fully to the hilt and a chilling scream came from Kagami. The panther froze instinctively when he saw tears spring to the tiger's red eyes and his breaths being unnaturally quick.

Kagami felt like he couldn't breathe, his heart was beating loudly in his ears, he couldn't help himself when the tears started to fall. He wanted them to stop, he didn't want to show weakness in front of Aomine, but he couldn't stop them. Then he felt the tears being licked away and a hand in the back of his head pulling him forward. The panther was kissing the side of his face and murmuring things, soothing words that was un-Aomine like words. Sweet things like, "it'll go away", or "I'll wait", and Kagami was holding onto each one of them. They were so wonderful and kind, Kagami felt his heart warm and his heart accelerate as the kisses shifted from his face to nuzzling in his hair near his tiger ears. Kagami moaned at the treatment and reached out and held Aomine, just held the man.

It was then that he noticed the terrible pain had dulled, the red head pulled away to see a very guilty looking Aomine, he smiled softly and gave Aomine a similar treatment. His tanned hands wrapped around the blue haired man's neck and pulled him close so that he could kiss the side of his head. The panther stiffened when the red head started to speak in his ear, Kagami's voice whispering and reassuring. "It's okay. I am okay now," and "You can move now.", the one that made Aomine move again was the tiger saying, "Daiki." He pulled out listening to Kagami gasping when he pushed back into him, hitting his prostate dead on. The red head moaning at the perfect hit and Aomine's grin started to grow when Kagami wrapped those sinful legs around him.

His thrusts became perfected as he dipped into another kiss, Kagami's whole body seeming to call out to him. Aomine felt Kagami constrict around him, he let out a choked breath and screeched, "Fuck you're tight Taiga!" The panther moaned when Kagami did it again, he saw the smile on the man's face. The blue haired man cursed again and felt Kagami start to get more frantic, "More~!" It was a moan and a demand that Aomine couldn't even comply, he was about to cum, he wanted this to last longer. "No way, I need you to last till I cum." This obviously pissed off Kagami when he sat sat up and pushed Aomine down with a kiss. Now the panther was lying on the ground and the tiger sat above him, the red head biting Aomine's lower lip when they parted.

"Hey wai-FUCK!" Aomine cursed out when Kagami slammed himself down on the dark male's dick. The panther breathing heavily greeted by the sweetest sight ever, he saw Kagami impaling himself on his dick with no additional help. He was listening to the wanton moans whenever he went down again, Aomine felt himself grow even more which elicited an excited yelp from the cat above him. "Now...How am I going to shout your name Daiki when you aren't giving me enough?" The tiger said through heated pants, some moans interrupting the sentence, but something snapped in Aomine right then. Maybe it was the way Kagami said that in a challenging way or maybe it was the fact that he felt the need to fulfill his promise for his own pride. The way Kagami was riding him was beautiful but Aomine needed to show him who was boss.

It was a sudden change that left Kagami breathless as he was flipped onto his back and then Aomine's pace sped up. It was so much that the red head yowled out and started to curse in a different language, something that Aomine found attractive as fuck. Kagami just kept getting better and better to the panther, the blue haired man felt his heart flutter and he felt warm inside. He smirked and pummeled further into the man making sure he could hear every sound as he hit the tiger's prostate dead on repeatedly. "Who's fucking you right now Kagami!?" he asked loud enough for the tiger to hear and the answer to it through gasping was, "I didn't think you were that dumb Ahomine!" Aomine grit his teeth and thrust even stronger making the tiger shout in surprise so he asked differently, "Name who's fucking you Taiga~!"

There was silence as Kagami bit his lip with a very mischievious eye, that made Aomine crazy as he grabbed at Kagami's manhood. The bit lip being released as he asked again, "Name who is fucking you Kagami!" Kagami tried to hold back, he didn't wan Aomine to win so easily, but he couldn't help it when an extra hard hit made him gasp, "Fuck Ahomine!" Then a bite to his neck as the blue haired man rasped, "That's not my name," and started to fuck him harder. Kagami felt so pleasured and he answered correctly, "Aomine!" The panther growled and kissed hard, parting to say, "First name Taiga! Who is fucking you right now into heaven huh?!" Kagami scratched at Aomine's back kissed his neck, needing something to do with his body as he whispered, "Daiki." Aomine shivered in his arms and then shouted, "What do you want to shout now Taiga?"

Taiga knew what Daiki wanted, he wanted him to shout his first name like Aomine had promised Taiga would be doing but Kagami said something else. He knew what he was feeling now, his whole body had reacted since he first met the man. Aomine was a sexy being and the fact that he was doing such an act with him for his first time was a gift. He felt love unlike anything else, the moment he had met the asshole of a cat he knew there was something more. In those blue eyes wasn't anything hurtful, it screamed that he was lonely. It was the way Kagami was a long time ago before he had met the Lost Dogs and found a family. The way he felt for Aomine was different than that love and now he knew why, he genuinely loved Aomine Daiki. He wanted to portray that, he felt in his heart the whole time, that's why he hadn't tried to run away. That's why when he was asked what do you want to shout he answered almost immediately.

"I love you!" the words were simple, but so strong that it made Aomine's heart beat skip as his eyes widened to see the cutest smile. It was a sweet smile that made him want to smile, the eyes were genuinely honest and Aomine felt himself almost cum upon sight of that beautiful face. He felt warm and a new well of energy appear, the tiger just accepted him. Kagami had just said he loved him, and damn if that didn't make him feel special. He smiled and Kagami did too as the tanned hand reached out and Aomine said, "Come here." They were not words that were shouted but spoken softly and Kagami obeyed them and they were locked in a sweet kiss that made Aomine's whole body feel tingly and excited. He was about to cum as he reached for the tiger's dick and reveled as the red head threw his head back at the touch and then came a peaceful mantra from the red head.

The word, "Daiki" was said over and over and Aomine joined in with the word "Taiga", they were only names but the effect of them was profoundly arousing and sensual. This wasn't like any bout of sex, this was love making here, the intensity and sensitivity completely different than before. "I'm gonna cum Taiga," Aomine gasped and Taiga rasped back, "Yeah, me too." Then as they came into the white hot blinding climax Aomine hugged Taiga close and moaned out, "I love you too Taiga~" Their climaxes were powerful enough to knock them out and luckily for Kagami, Aomine had pulled out before cumming. Their seed mixed on their stomachs and they lay breathing for a while, no one said a word. The tiger felt his words and Aomine's come back full force as he lay there, every word was making him feel fuzzy inside then he paused.

What if Aomine only said this stuff to get him to mate with him? What if this really was a cruel trick by the panther? "Did you mean what you said earlier?" the words echoed in the open air and Kagami felt himself freeze over as he turned his head to see the panther, laying sideways like when they had first met. His head popped up by a hand and those dark honest eyes boring into his, Kagami couldn't lie to those eyes, even if it was going to hurt his damn pride. "Yeah, I did," he whispered only to have the dark skinned man reach out to him. He grabbed the tiger's hand which puzzled the red head until the panther started to nuzzle the palm open, making Kagami pet the other man as he crawled close to the red head.

He dragged the red head into a sensual slow kiss that made Kagami just feel right, it was so sweet and kind and full of genuine feeling. It wasn't rough but rather soothing as they parted, Aomine leaning over the man then falling to the side oddly silent. "You're too quiet Ahomine," Kagami commented and the other said nothing for a moment then spoke, "I'm thinking." Kagami couldn't help the teasing Pfft sound he made before he could stop himself he said, "What you can't talk and think at the same time?" Instead of getting angry or one upping Kagami, Aomine responded, "Not when it comes to you." The red head didn't know how to respond to that at all, those words were vague and could be taken many ways. "What are you thinking about then Ahomine?" asked the red head and he saw Aomine's tail flip around until a brush of fur happened against his own tail, he jumped when the tails became intertwined.

The tiger's face flushed and only worsened when Aomine said, "Remember what I said earlier by the tree stump. That stuff about never letting you go? I meant that you know?" Kagami paused and looked over at Aomine and instantly his face became cross, "huh!?" Aomine became cross in an instant from the dumb look on the red head's face. "what do you mean huh!?" Aomine yelled/asked and Kagami poked him in the middle of his brows and said, "I won't agree to that Ahomine. I said it once and i'll say it again. I owe my clan my life! I won't just leave my family." The blue haired man paused, he hadn't thought of that, what was he going to do? Aomine wanted Kagami more than anything or anyone before, that meant he would sacrifice this lonely lifestyle and change it for this red headed beast.

"What if I join your clan?" asked Aomine tentatively and the red head paused as well so Aomine continued, "They already have an adopted tiger, why not a panther too?" Kagami's eyes seemed to light up at the panther's thoughts and he smiled brightly. "Yeah, why not. The more the merrier," Aomine felt himself blush so instead he opted to hug the tiger rather than show his blush. "I love you Taiga," Aomine said nuzzling into his ear, they now sat criss cross applesauce to each other, Aomine sitting on Kagami's lap practically and Kagami nuzzled into the man's chest and said, "If you keep saying those shitty sappy lines I am gonna fall for ya again." Aomine smirked as he kissed the man, his words ringing true, "I'll make you fall in love with me so many times that you won't be able to count anymore. After all Bakami, we still have a forever together." Kagami laughed and spoke, "That doesn't make any sense Aho." Aomine smiled warmly at him and whispered as they kissed again sweetly, "It will eventually."

**Author's Note:**

> Aryes: Hey did you all like the one shot? Leave comments and reviews please~ Because as a writer I love to hear what you guys think and if you like my story! I really hope so. They are so interesting to write about, they can be sweet and saucey at different times and it's lovely~! Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!
> 
> ~Aryes


End file.
